The Resistance: A Harry Potter — Serenity Xover
by aTonOfThings
Summary: This is an in-progress Harry Potter - Serenity crossover fan fiction piece and I hope you enjoy it.
1. Hogwarts

It's me again. Hermione Granger. I got asked to take my final year at Hogwarts Academy and I took the offer. School was normal, as it has always been. The muggle-wizard separation was still a clean line.

That was until Proclamation Day, the day it all went down.

* * *

IMPORTANT PROCLAMATION BY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC:

The MoM has gotten the devastating word that the breach has been made between the Muggle and Wizard worlds. Now, after careful strategic, legal, and moral observation, the MoM has decided that this is not the end, but the beginning of a new era. The MoM has decided to join the Muggle government, known as the Union of Allied Planets or the Alliance. The Alliance has agreed to said junction. Under this agreement, the Alliance will do its best to keep the Muggle world from knowing any of this. After a long and devastating negotiation session, the best and least harmful compromise we could reach was for the enslavement of all Muggle-born wizards. We are very sorry that no further negotiation could be settled.

-Ministry of Magic

* * *

Oh shit.


	2. Capture

**Hogwarts — Girls Dorm**

_So all there is left to do is wait for the inevitable; for the slavers to come and abduct me into a life of submission and servitude._ As I started to get a tear in my eye, I decided that I would not be caught. I would not go down without a fight. I pulled out my trunk and got in it. Then I waited. And they came. After a few minutes of scuffling and searching, the footsteps stopped. Just as I thought they were gone, the chest opened. I was caught. They grabbed me, yanked away my wand, threw me on the ground, collared me, and shoved me in a cage. The cage was tiny and restricting. One of them bent down and said to me, "You've been a bad, bad girl. This means punishment." Suddenly, I felt my collar being yanked towards the top of the cage and I heard someone recite a curse. I then felt a surge of pain course through my body. I hear a voice say, "Now, do you know how we make people enter complete compliance?" "Through the _Imperius_ Curse, sir?" "That's right." "Does this mean you plan on using it on me, sir?" "In a way. I'm going to use a variation of it that allows you to still have your conscious mental functions. However, under this you will still carry out every command. Do you understand me?" "Yes, sir." "Now to make sure you don't figure out the countercurse, I'm going to make sure you can't hear me. It won't be permanent, just until I finish this. Got it?" I started to cry. "Yes, sir." Suddenly, I couldn't hear anything. Then after a couple of seconds, I could hear everything again. "Now I'm going to test this out. Lift your right hand." It didn't do it. It should have, but it didn't respond. "You filthy defiant mudblood! _Crucio_!" This I did not resist. The pain hit me hard. "Just obey and everything will be fine. Got it?" "Yes, sir." "_Obscuro._" And everything turned to black.


	3. TRACS

"Captain," said a girl no older than 17 at the helm of a Firefly class ship. "Look at this." A man replied, "What is it, River?" River then executed a perfect 180 degree RCS slide using the newest tylium engines the crew had found at Mr. Universe's complex. It looked like a train. "River, tell me who runs that, and where is it going?"

"River, match speed and follow that train-space-whatever-thing." "TRACS," replied River. "Stands for Transport over Rail, Air, and Combinant Space. We can just dock. It's a friendly as of 2 minutes ago. However, the location is a different story. It says error. And it has an open space for a mid-bulk transport," "Do it," replies the captain. She precisely maneuvers to dock. Immediately after the airlock set, an armed force banged on the door. Mal opened the door and in they came. The leader asked, "Do you have power?" "Huh?" "If you don't know what I mean, then you don't and you have no clearance." "Hold on. River!" River came forward. "You called?" "Read his mind for me please." "You're thinking about how many times you've asked people the same question and how many thought you were crazy. Also, you are thinking of how many nice people who were in need that you couldn't let in because they didn't meet this requirement. In particular, you're having flashbacks to a certain one. You find it a bit personal, so I won't say it out loud." "You're in."

They went further and further into the TRACS, they then reached the last car. The sign was something they had never seen anything of the likes of before,

**Mudblood Slaves for sale**

"We could use one." "Alright, let's pick one out." After some looking and choosing… "That one."

* * *

"That one," said a man in a long brown overcoat. He picked me. So as the guards took my cage and started to attach something, the man in the overcoat and the manager of the store exchanged information. "So, what's the name?" "Granger, Hermione Granger. She follows orders –" I couldn't hear the rest. By the way, I was still in my Hogwarts robes and uniform. Humiliating. I saw a slight commotion outside. A man with a large gun walked up to me and said, "That's just the medic and his nutcase sister. Don't mind them."


	4. TRACS, Part 2

As the large man with the big gun pushed my cage along, we got to what appeared to be a loading area. There were windows, so I could see the ships. The one I saw just before I was turned to the left was a pretty large ship. It was a piece of crap, but a pretty well-kept piece of crap. The corridor was blocked off, and my cage was put into a box. Then, overcoat man called into a device, "Simon!" and I heard a chorus of hydraulics. The box was loaded onto the ship, I suppose, and then was set down. Then the door shut.

* * *

The crew walked along. Every couple of cars, one of them would wander off. When 'they' reached the front, 'they' was only Mal. Then he saw a familiar face. "Monty!" "Mal!" "I see you grew the beard again." "Yeah, that crazy woman is outta my face, so I guessed I could put my beard back on it." "So you run this thing?" "Yessir. Let's hit the bar." They stayed at the bar for a while, then Monty returned to the bridge and the crew to Serenity.


	5. Kaylee

I heard the door open again, and supposedly the crew return. I heard an engine wind up and I felt a rough separation, but may I say perfect piloting. I heard a new set of footsteps and then "What's shiny, Captain Tight-pants?" I wanted to laugh, but by law I had to keep silent. I heard the man who must have been 'Captain Tight-pants' answer, "Nothing, Kaylee." "Captain, oh my gosh, don't think I'm stupid; I know what that box is." "Damnit, I told you," came the voice of big-gun. "Alright, fine, Kaylee, what is it?" "It's a cage enclosure." "EE-chee shung-hoo-shee. How did you know that?" "Nee mun DOH shr sagwa. Haven't you heard about the slavery back on my home planet? I didn't like the idea of it, so I left." I felt the enclosure start to open. "Are you meaning to say that you came aboard just to leave there?" "No, I waited for the best ship and the best crew I could find. But let me tell you, Bester wasn't such a turn-on anyway. It was more you and Zoe. Wash too, but, he was kind of freaky. However, I was on the exact opposite of the ship, so it wasn't that big of a deal." She was fiddling with the enclosure. "Wait, guys? Where'd everyone go? Oh, well. Don't worry in there. I was doing that for show. I can open this up within five seconds." Then, she mumbled a bit and fiddled with it and sure enough, it was open within five seconds. "Oh, look at you. Now why was he ashamed to show me you?" I looked up at her. "Gosh, hold on." She then proceeded to take a pin out of her hair and pick the lock on my cage. The door swung open. "You look like a horror. Come with me." She then proceeded to remove my collar and guide me up some stairs, then down a ladder into a bunk labeled Kaylee. "Now go wash up and put on some casual clothes. Don't you have another crate with some clothes?" "No," I replied. "They did for the slaves back home. You look about my size. Wash up and help yourself." How nice.


	6. The Crew, Part 1

I changed into some casual clothes that this girl had. When I came up the ladder, the girl said, "I'm Kaylee. Your name would be…?" "Hermione," I replied. "What a nice name. Do you know anything about engines?" "No." "C'mon, I'll show you." As we were walking to what was presumably the engine room, a beautifully dressed woman came out from our left. "Oh, hey Inara!" "Who's this? Do we have another new passenger onboard?" Kaylee whispered in my ear, "Don't say anything." She then said to the woman, "This is Hermione." The woman then said, "Hi. I'm Inara." "See you around," said Kaylee, then we entered the engine room. But, before anything could happen, a strange girl walked up. I believe it was the same one who I saw through the window before. "Hermione, this is River." She then whispered, "The Alliance played with her brain. Ever since then she just ain't right." River then proceeded to walk around me. She then walked away. Then Cap'n Tight-pants walked by and looked in the door and said, "Oh damn. She ain't been on here a half hour and she's already your little pet. I mean, come _on_, Kaylee!" "_KWAI chur hun-rien duh di fahng_, Mal. Can't you ever open up to anyone?" "Not to her. She was supposed to be a slave." "Well she's not any more. Come on, let's go away from this _HOE-tze duh PEE-goo_." She then took me to a corridor filled with rooms, some ground level, some up on ladders. "Pick which one you want." I picked the upper rear room on the right. "Now go get some rest." As I was about to climb up the ladder, a male voice behind me said, "Wait!" Kaylee then said, "Hi Simon," and kissed him. "I need to make sure she's vaccinated, among other things. On a ship like this, you can't know what'll happen." Simon then took me to a room immediately next to where we were. I lied down on the chair and he attached some devices and gave me an injection. " During which, he said to me, no matter what happens, I just want you to know that you will always be safe on this table. _Dong ma_?" I nodded. "Now just take this." He handed me a bucket. "The last vaccine I gave you tends to have side effects." I then understood what he meant when I vomited. "Good." He then took the bucket and gave me a cup of water. "Now you can go." He's so gentle, yet strict when he needs to be. Something just bothers him so much.


	7. Zoe

As I went to my room, I was intercepted by a woman who held her shotgun at me and said, "How'd you get out? And even more yet, you're just roaming around the ship?" Then Kaylee jumped out from the infirmary. "Zoe! Stop! I let her out. Then I told her to get some rest. Duibuqi." "Bizui. Now, about that rest, you can do that in your cage." She proceeded to grab me by the neck and take me to my cage. She collared me and re-locked the cage. "Now, for you Kaylee…" She then grabbed Kaylee and took her up some stairs. I could hear her kicking and fighting. I then heard metal clanking, as if a bunk door was opening. I then heard it close. I then saw Zoe go to a panel and I heard the door lock. Kaylee then started to bang on the door for help. What a crude and to-the-point bitch.


	8. The Real Inara

**4 Hours Later…**

Kaylee came down the stairs. "I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?" I nodded. "Cheer up there. I talked to Zoe and got this whole thing settled." This time she took out a key and unlocked my cage. "You might still have to wear the collar. Sorry. Cap'n's orders." "No. If you people want to order me around, but 'Oh, you're still a person,' I might as well be treated like a gorramn slave!" "_Mei mei_, calm down." "Like hell. I'm not your gorramn sister!" I then took off the collar and I don't know what took me over, but I hit Kaylee with it and stormed away. I went to the cargo bay. I saw the big-gun-man lifting weights. "Yeah, we didn't have that good an introduction before. I'm Jayne. Don't mess with me because I'm no Mr. Nice Guy. _Dong ma_?" "Yes." "Ok, go run along." I started to explore the ship some more. I found a weird place off of the row of bunks leading to the engine room. It was upholstered all over. It had a couch and a bed. I moved a curtain and found a cortex screen. I found:

**Inara Serra, **Companion

As I started to scroll through some of the information, I was grabbed by the neck and swung around. I found myself facing the woman I had seen before. She slapped me. "What are you doing in my shuttle?" I replied meekly, "This is your shuttle? I thought this was another part of the ship." "I know a slave when I see one. And I see one now." She then pulled out a collar similar to mine and collared me, but this one she locked. "You sounded so nice before. What happened now?" "I was just playing along with Kaylee. She likes me. But, now due to this whole incident, Companions that have any relation to the subject of the incident are qualified and required to induct slaves. Yours, I see, was either incomplete or just didn't happen. I'm going to change that." She then handcuffed me behind my back, put some larger handcuff-like things around my ankles, and then put a gag in my mouth and a blindfold over my eyes." She then shoved me into a more secure cage, from the multiple locks on it. "I'll come back later." She then left and locked her door.


End file.
